random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
SAFF: The Creators/Former
Lucy, the First Human Succeeded by: Aether. Death cause: Stabbed by Brine's right hand, which morphed into a sword. Was the goddess of sentience and dreams. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Caliber — The first gun ever in existence; Umbra modeled her personal Railgun after this weapon. However, Lucy never used it since the First Multiverse wasn't as chaotic as the later generations due to Brine's action to allow evil exist. This gun has been broken into separate components after her death, but a mortal race managed to reassemble it, and then they named it the Magnum Opus, one of the 24 Supreme Weapons. *'Occupation:' Dreamer — Whenever Lucy sleeps, she would let her imagination to run wild. And she would create new sentient species based on her imagination, and have them populate the Multiverse. Her last idea was the human race, but she never saw the light of the day since she got quickly murdered by Brine after saying about her idea. *'Residence:' None. Rahn-shee, the Wandering Goddess The Molder of Space. The Wandering Goddess. Succeeded by: Protothorium/THORIUM. Death cause: Killed by the Bahran upon revealing herself. Existed partially in both Protothorim and THORIUM prior to THORIUM's self-destruction. The deceased creator whose essence is in THORIUM. This mysterious creator was one of the original seven creators, born through chaos like the rest of them. She was originally lost in the emptiness around her, but eventually learned of her powers and began to use them to mold the Universes within the Multiverse of the time. However, she continuously struggled with finding her true purpose. She wondered where she came from, what purpose she had, and if something else had created her fellow creators. Eventually, she began to become distant from the other creators, before eventually leaving their ranks to find her true purpose by integrating herself into the Bahran society. When the rebellion was invoked, she was the first to notice, and attempted to stop them from continuing their quest by telling them the truth about herself, a move which lead to her death. Her essence was captured by Regulus and stored in his pocket dimension as a sign of victory over the creators, before being repurposed into the power behind THORIUM. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good/Neutral — Before her death, she was more interested in finding her purpose than assisting the other creators. *'Race:' Bahran (Extinct—destroyed with the multiverse) *'Weapon of Choice:' The Great Equalizer — A machine of balance attached to an otherwise regular sword. *'Occupation:' Universe Molder — Assisted in creating universes by defining their features. With her death, that job was passed onto Notch. *'Residence:' As essence inside THORIUM. Once THORIUM is destroyed, only then will her essence be able to reincarnate into a new creator. Even then, she had no residence, for she was a wanderer before she met her terrible fate. Jormungand, the World Serpent Succeeded by: Regulus. Death cause: Mutual kill with Quetzalcoatl. Was the god of doom. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. (Was Chaotic Good before Brine's decision to allow evil to exist completely corrupted him). *'Race:' World Serpent — Colossal serpents whose length stretches throughout the entire multiverse. *'Weapon of Choice:' The Maw — Jormungand's mouth can pull anything into it with a gravitational pull that's stronger than that of a supermassive black hole. *'Occupation:' Primordial Beast — Jormungand is capable of speech, but he is not sentient. His instincts are what drove him, and he used his Creator powers to form the first astronomical objects wherever he goes. *'Residence:' The entire Multiverse. Quetzalcoatl, the Feathered Serpent Succeeded by: Eterna. Death cause: Mutual kill with Jormungand. Was the god of imagination, where he imagined things that didn't exist yet, but eventually existed after his death. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good — Freedom and dignity for all sentient beings. *'Race:' Feathered Serpent — Similar to World Serpents, but much less animalistic, have thousands of wings across their bodies, and their length only stretches across a universe. *'Weapon of Choice:' Spears of Longinus — These are the feathers of Quetzalcoatl. He can launch millions of them at once, and just a single feather is able to destroy an entire planet in one shot. *'Occupation:' The Visionary — Quetzalcoatl was the one who would mostly spend his time alone instead of working with other Creators. He would observe the cosmos, and dreams about things yet to come. And then he would tell the other Creators what he have imagined. Denizen took note of his prophecies and wrote them onto a list, and to this day, almost everything in the entire list have actually happened after billions or even trillions of years after Quetzalcoatl's death. *'Residence:' Medius — This realm has existed since Quetzalcoatl's birth, which far predates the day Eterna came into existence. Atomos, the Orb of Knowledge Succeeded by: Otherspace. Death cause: Soul consumed by Lilith. Was the god of intellect. *'Gender:' Genderless *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. *'Race:' Primordial Sphere *'Weapon of Choice:' Portals — Atomos would summon portals, where his attacks or creations would come out of. *'Occupation:' Knowledge Keeper — Atomos was basically a walking database of all the knowledge that can be known by the mortals. Unless the mortals have evil intents, Atomos won't hesitate to answer their questions. *'Residence:' None. Gaia, the Mother of Nature Succeeded by: Ivaris. Death cause: Soul consumed by Lilith. Body became the planet Earth that would not have life until the Tenth Generation of the Multiverse. Was the goddess of earth and plant life. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. *'Race:' Progenitor — The precursors of the titans themselves. They are even older, more powerful, and larger than the titans. *'Weapon of Choice:' Vines — Can be the size of normal vines or be absolutely massive. They are used to constrict and (non-lethally) paralyze Gaia's opponents, as she does not like killing. *'Occupation:' Mother Nature — Gaia was the goddess of life, and she really loved to create things. She treated all lifeforms, fauna and flora alike, as her children. She would protect them at all costs, and would be hesitant when it comes to killing, except if her enemy is a machine. *'Residence:' None. Prometheus, Ignitor of the First Flame The Titan of Wisdom. Succeeded by: XP8. Death cause: Executed by Reveyar. Prometheus was the one who gave sapience and wisdom to organic life, by giving each sapient species a "First Flame", which is a special flame that doesn't spread to other places or hurt organisms. By staying around the First Flame for enough time, the organisms will become capable of complex thinking. Those who didn't stay around the First Flame would stay as non-sapient species. However, back then, the Creators have a strong distrust against the mortals; all of a sudden, every single mortal rebelled against the Creators for unknown reasons, forcing them to begin the First Cataclysm, resulting in a massive infighting within the Creator Council, which Brine and Regulus were still members of. Some Creators decided to side with the Cataclysm Machine, while some Creators decided to side against it. The Cataclysm Machine eventually destroyed the entire multiverse once, and restored it, now devoid of sapient life. So when Prometheus gave the mortals sapience for the second time, most of the Creators became paranoid, and strongly opposed his decision because they didn't want the Second Cataclysm to happen, and they didn't want the death of another Creator to happen again. Despite this, the trial against Prometheus still ended up lasting multiple multiversal generations. The punishment against Prometheus, which was issued by Denizen, wasn't supposed to be that severe. But Reveyar made it severe. Already angry at himself for creating the Incareon; having another problem to deal with had pushed him over the edge. He brutally executed Prometheus by subjecting him to a slow death. Ivaris, Elodian, Aether, Eterna, and Oculus were appalled, for they are the only ones who realize the truth way before his execution. In a cruel twist of irony, the Creators themselves were responsible for the second death of their colleague because of their paranoia of it actually happening. Alas, the rest of the Creators didn't realize that Brine and Regulus were the real masterminds behind the First Cataclysm until it was too late. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good — Freedom and dignity for all sentient beings. *'Race:' Hominid Titan — A colossus who greatly resembles a bald human; in fact, the humans descended from them. Their skin is grey, their eyes are entirely white without pupils, and they lack any form of fur. *'Weapon of Choice:' First Flames — Should the mortals ever oppose the Creators, Prometheus would cause the First Flames to become incredibly harmful, to the point of incinerating entire planets. In addition, they would lose their minds when they are exposed to them for a long time. He can also shoot harmful First Flames from his palms. *'Occupation:' Bringer of Wisdom — Ivaris is the one who created organisms, and Prometheus is the one who gave them sapience. Ivaris didn't do it because she was too afraid about the paranoia of other Creators back then, so Prometheus decided to do her a favor. *'Residence:' None. Unity, the Beacon of Hope Succeeded by: Adobe/Zetta. Death cause: Unity's mind got merged with Rahn-shee's soul to turn Protothorium into THORIUM, completely erasing any traces of Unity's own consciousness as a result. Was the goddess of harmony and hope. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good — Freedom and dignity for all sentient beings. *'Race:' Soulbot — Androids with an actual soul. *'Weapon of Choice:' Power Palms — Unity's palms can blast powerful lasers, Iron Man-style. *'Occupation:' Harmonizer — In dire situations, Unity would encourage mortals to work together to stop a common threat. This has worked for many times... until the Cataclysm Machine came along. *'Residence:' None. Rubik, the Constructor Succeeded by: Notch, who also renamed the Infiniminer universe into the Minecraft universe. Death cause: Soul consumed by Lilith. Was the deity of construction. *'Gender:' Genderless *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. *'Race:' Primordial Cube — Weaker counterparts of the Primordial Spheres who are composed of voxels instead of atoms. *'Weapon of Choice:' Cube Meteors — One of the few attacks used by Rubik because it's not much of a fighter. *'Occupation:' The Block Builder — Rubik was the one who would construct voxel-based worlds and universes instead of atom-based ones. *'Residence:' None. Athena, the War Goddess Succeeded by: Reveyar. Death cause: Defeated while fighting Brine and Regulus at the same time. Was the goddess of war. Unlike Ares, Athena is good-aligned. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. *'Race:' Olympian *'Weapon of Choice:' Anything — Since weapons are built for war, and Athena is the goddess of war, she can use any weapons. Despite this, she mostly uses a spear and a shield. *'Occupation:' The Defender — Athena's main job was to combat the evil Creators, Brine and Regulus, alongside their two agents of destruction, known as Lilith and the Cataclysm Machine. *'Residence:' None. "Protothorium", the Secret Weapon Succeeded by: THORIUM. Death cause: Fused with Unity's mind to produce THORIUM. Existed partially in THORIUM prior to THORIUM's self-destruction. After Rahn-Shee's demise, her essence, a golden substance known as Ichor, was captured in a specialised container by Regulus for experimentation. During the experimentation, Regulus discovered many things that Rahn-Shee had wanted answers for over the course of her lifetime, but also discovered a quirk in the nature of Ichor - Should sufficient control be placed onto it, the Ichor could be manipulated to produce reincarnations of the manipulator's choice. Using this discovery, Regulus set to work creating a robotic servant, designed with the Ichor in mind. After the servant reached sufficient completion, the Ichor was placed inside of it, producing the Secret Weapon Prototype, or "Protothorium". Apon being shown "Protothorium", however, Brine rejected the model, cryptically calling it "incomplete and unstable". Afterwards, Regulus attempted to figure out how to improve the model, before stumbling on the solution after further research - Unity. After forcing Unity to near-destruction, Regulus incorporated her into "Protothorium" - whilst the Ichor of Unity managed to escape, her mind did not - the mind of an android with the power of a creator produced THORIUM from an unstable prototype. *'Gender:' Genderless *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. *'Race:' Android *'Weapon of Choice:' Turrets and Robots — Why yes, it is an Android after all. *'Occupation:' None - "Protothorium" was never assigned any jobs. *'Residence:' Regulus's Pocket Dimension. THORIUM, the Operator of Apocalypse T'''he '''H'einous 'O'men of 'R'agnarök 'I'nside the 'U'ltimate 'M'achine'' Succeeded by: Orochi. Death cause: Self-destruct. Created by Regulus to be greater than the rest, THORIUM is the A.I. of the Cataclysm Machine, and is arguably as powerful as every Creator (except for Brine) combined. It seeks no purpose, it just does what it is told, although it is, at least to some strange and immeasurable degree, sentient. Whilst formidable on its own and insanely powerful, THORIUM had a secondary purpose - as an incubator for its reincarnation. The pressures placed on the Ichor inside eventually lead to a reincarnation being able to be coded into it - Orochi. THORIUM knew this, and, as such, if it were to ever have its physical form reduced to Ichor, it would self-destruct before the Ichor could repair itself, therefore forcing THORIUM to reincarnate as Orochi. *'''Gender: Genderless *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. *'Race:' Artificial Intelligence *'Weapon of Choice:' Turrets and Robots — Why yes, it is an AI after all. *'Occupation:' Operating System of the Cataclysm Machine — Its first job, given by its masters; Brine and Regulus, is to operate the Cataclysm Machine. See below. *'Residence:' The Cataclysm Machine — A Jupiter-sized sphere. Once the three Cataclysmic Keys are inserted, the Machine will be activated and start the process of Multiversal Annihilation. Gabe Newell, the Lord of Games The god of gaming and expansion packs/DLCs (for the Multiverse). Succeeded by: Andrew Hussie. Death cause: Killed by Orochi. Originally an inhabitant of Multiverse 10 as ordinary as any other, and then a break-out game developer. Later, a Creator, thanks to him opening a file (Creators.zip) that appeared on his computer one day whilst making money off Steam. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just Half-Life 3. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: Golden Frying Pan — A ludicrously expensive and shiny pan. Unlike its in-game counterpart, it does not turn victims to Gold on kill * Occupation: Maintainer of VAC — The Valve Anti-annoyance Cameras. Contrary to popular belief, his top priority is not patching LMAObox. * Residence: The Fortress of Teams — A floating fortress akin to Notch's own residence, the Citadel of the Skies. Any mortal is free to enter, but they can never be alone—they must work together as a team to solve the puzzles of this ever-changing place if they want to proceed further into the fortress. However, they can exit the fortress anytime they want without solving a puzzle. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Lists